


Steady On

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in the life of Gabriel and Crowley and their relationship. Or whatever it is they're doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon: "Gabriel/Crowley - Trying to deny just how domestic they can be? xx"

“Oh honey, you shouldn’t have,” Gabriel simpered as he wandered into the kitchen to find a fresh mug of morning coffee waiting for him. “Making me pancakes too, snookums?”

Crowley gave him a withering look over the edge of the financial section. “Dream on.”

“Fine. I’ll make ‘em myself.” He sipped the coffee with a satisfied hum. Crowley allowed himself a satisfied smirk. He knew how Gabriel liked his coffee. More sugar than actual coffee. It wasn’t rocket science. So maybe Crowley was staying the night more and more. It didn’t mean anything. Gabriel clanged around at the stove for a while and eventually plopped down a plate of regular pancakes in front of Crowley and started smearing butter over his own chocolate chip ones. Crowley tried not to think about it.

“Going to work today?” Gabriel asked casually, cheek full of pancake.

“Don’t I always?”

“Well… unless someone who shall not be named makes you a better offer?”

The lewd waggle of eyebrows made Crowley snort. “That worked  _once_. Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Oh, I can do much better things with head.”

“ _Really?_ ” Crowley grimaced. “That’s what you’re going with?”

“Well it’s true!”

Crowley shrugged, not willing to comment, no matter how true it was. (It was. It  _really_  was.)

“What about you? Any plans?”

Gabriel pursed his lips, considering it. “Well, if you won’t be here warming my bed, I expect I’ll have a long, steamy date with Netflix and pizza for lunch.”

“Not if I can help it. You’re meeting me for lunch. No excuses.”

“A lunch date? Oh, baby, you spoil me.”

“If I wanted to woo you I’d be buying chocolate flavored lube in bulk, not having sandwiches in my office.”

“Shit, you know me too well. I may have to kill you.”

“You can try,” Crowley said flatly, hiding his smirk behind his coffee.

“11.30?” Gabriel said casually after a pause.

“As always.”

He got up and pecked Gabriel’s lips briefly on his way to the door. It definitely didn’t mean anything that Gabriel pecked him back with a smile and said “see you later”, and that Crowley knew he would, or that Gabriel would bring sandwiches from that place they both loved or that he’d probably end up here again tonight. It didn’t mean anything. Nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon: "I just read your Gabriel/Crowley and it was gorgeous, I seriously love them too much. If it's not too much can you write a short one where Crowley refuses to admit he has feelings?"

“So. I see you declined the lunch delivery today. Boyfriend dropping by again?” Lilith smirked as she flicked through the file cabinet.

“Don’t you have something better to do than gossip?” Crowley snarled. “Like your job?”

“No reason I can’t do both,” Lilith shrugged. “Seems like it’s getting serious with you two.”

“Oh, definitely. Wedding’s in March. Guess your invitation got lost in the mail.” He sent her a deeply insincere smile, which only made her more gleeful, weirdly.

“Defensive. Wow, you really are into this boy.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “I know you’re older than the dinosaurs, Lilith, but that doesn’t make it any less weird calling someone over 40 a boy.” Never mind that Crowley had done so himself repeatedly in much more intimate settings.

Lilith’s grin was downright terrifying, as if she could read his mind. “And going for the jugular. Maybe you really should consider those wedding invites, sweetie.”

“The day I am your  _sweetie_  is the day I put a gun to my head,” he snapped. “Now get out.”

“Need your signature,” she said sweetly and slammed the cabinet shut. He took the paper she handed him and scrawled on it with little care.

“Remember what Beyoncé said on the matter,” she threw over her shoulder as she left his office and he only barely restrained himself from tossing a stapler at her. And of course now Crowley had Single Ladies on the brain. He cursed his life and picked up his phone to complain to Gabriel. As the screen activated he had to pause. Because his background image was Gabriel. He remembered exactly when he’d changed it a few days previous. An early morning, before it was quite light out, Gabriel asleep next to him, the grey dark around them making everything seem a little unreal and secret. Like everything was allowed in their little private bubble. He’d snapped a picture of Gabriel, only part of his face visible, hair tousled and eye closed, the flash casting a strange glow. It wasn’t even a great picture, but it had been… meaningful somehow. Gabriel had called him a softie when he woke up and saw it.

Crowley stared at the picture until the phone went back to sleep mode and the screen went black. Single Ladies still wafted through his mind.

“Bugger.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember those growley drabbles/ficlets I wrote a little while ago? Well [someone](http://gabrielwantsthed.tumblr.com/) was a little upset that there wasn’t more for these two, so I added a little more. Happy Valentine’s Day, I guess

Gabriel jumped when Crowley thrust the envelope under his nose.

“Is this it?” he asked with a smirk. “Are you finally suing me for years of emotional and financial torture?”

“Just shut up and read it,” Crowley snapped and sat down across from him.

Gabriel shrugged and unfolded the document. Crowley tried not to watch how his eyebrows climbed slowly higher and higher as he read, mumbling out bits and pieces in an incredulous voice. “Proposal to upgrade current relations… years of satisfactory cooperation… basis for further upgrades in the future… suggested subclauses to contract: public displays of affection, terms of endearment, agreeing upon terms for use in public- Crowley… did you put together a three page long legal document just to ask if we should go steady?!”

“Well,” Crowley said evenly. “When in doubt, do what you do best, I always say.”

The papers made a soft snicking sound as Gabriel folded them and put them back in the envelope. They might as well have been blaring out rejection in world-rattling decibels in Crowley’s opinion. The letter was placed carefully next to Gabriel’s elbow, his eyes liquid as he looked up again, gaze more serious than anything ever should be on Gabriel.

“Are you telling me you had doubts? About… this?” He gestured between them, and Crowley shook his head shortly.

“No, dumbass, about how to  _ask_. There doesn’t seem to be a valentine’s card for this, you know.”

“Sure there is. Literally  _thousands_  of variations of ‘be mine’.”

“They all seem woefully oversimplified,” Crowley grumbled.

Gabriel chuckled at him. “That’s because love ain’t that hard, snookums. Just come out and fucking ask.”

“I just did,” Crowley said primly, glancing at the envelope. “Was that a no, then?”

“Weeeell…” the paper crinkled again with the sound of doom as Gabriel picked up the envelope. “You always tell me to read the fine print before signing anything. So I think I’ll just go home and call my lawyer before making anything official.” He stuffed the letter into his inside jacket pocket and smirked at Crowley. “You think he’s free for a personal consult later today?”

Crowley swallowed, feeling a little wobbly from relief, but determined not to show it. “I’m… sure he can fit you in. Sometime after four.”

“Perfect!” Gabriel got up, annoyingly chipper as always, made his way around Crowley’s desk for a brief kiss, but paused before pulling away. “If he plays his cards right, there might be dinner in it for him.”

“I never gamble,” Crowley rumbled and tried not to shiver as Gabriel’s soft laughter washed over his ear.

“Good thing I’m a safe bet, then.”

End.


End file.
